Los recuerdos del ladron- Rivaille
by Atzuko-san
Summary: -Ladrones, vagos, ratas callejeras..Ustedes nos llaman así pues no conocen la vida de porquería que llevamos. -Por que eh de unirme a un grupo de personas que buscan la muerte fuera de las paredes? Los dos ladrones mas rápidos en Shina han sido capturados por la Legión de reconocimiento. Que decidirá el juez? serán condenados a pena de muerte oh.? RivaixOC denle una oportunidad!
1. Infiltrados en La Policía Militar

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama-san**

**MURALLA SHINA**

La tormenta azotaba las calles sin piedad, las goteras de la celda en la que se encontraba eran desesperantes, la suciedad del lugar era realmente repugnante, solo quería salir de allí, pero eso era imposible.

Un joven de no más de 16 años, cabello negro brillante y un poco largo, no media más de 1.60, ojos de cansancio y mirada inexpresiva, estaba encadenado en una de las celdas de la policía militar, esperando a que se llevara a cabo el juicio que decidiría su destino y de su compañera.

Repasaba una y otra vez en su mente todo lo que hizo esa mañana hasta la tarde, esa misión era lo que decidiría su vida, su futuro, pero jamás se imaginó que la Legión de Reconocimiento llegaría sin decir nada.

***.*.*.*.*.*FLASBAK.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Rápidamente termino de ponerse las botas cafés le quedaban algo grandes, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, se ajusto la camisa y se acomodó el cabello. Miro a su compañera intentando amarrar su desordenada cabellera rojisa en una discreta coleta de caballo._

_Se puso la torera con el símbolo de dos espadas grises que le hacían ver como cualquier cadete._

_"listo?"_

_"si"_

_"Bien, solo entramos tomamos el equipo y salimos lo más rápido que podamos"- una joven de cabello carmesí brillante y ojos tono rojo sangre se posó en la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, su plan estaba saliendo como lo esperaba:_

_se escabulleron en el cuartel general de la policía y se escondieron hasta que unos desprevenidos cadetes pasaron lo suficientemente cerca para golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes y así quitarles su uniforme._

_Solo debían llegar a la bodega donde acababa de llegar los nuevos Equipos 3D, tomar un par y salir como si nada._

_**...pero no todo sale como se quiere...**_

_El sol empezaba a subir anunciando que se acercaba el medio día salieron de la cabaña dejando a los dos cadetes, un par de novios, atados a unos costales y amordazados, únicamente con su ropa interior._

_Caminaron discretamente entre los soldados, nadie parecía notar que eran impostores, esa era la ventaja de hacer esa misión el mismo día que llegaron los novatos recién graduados, dieron vuelta a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, hasta que finalmente llegaron a solo unos metros de la bodega...pero..._

_-Ustedes dos! a donde creen que van!? la ceremonia de bienvenida está por comenzar!- ese grito los avía echo detenerse en seco, su corazón casi se detiene al pensar que los avían descubierto, pero solo fue una falsa alarma_

_-ah, si perdone! ya vamos- la pelirroja se disculpó sonriendo lo más disimulada posible-_

_-Rápido! No es momento de buscar un lugar para besarse, tendrán mucho tiempo después mocosos!_

_Tras este comentario tanto el moreno como la pelirroja se sonrojaron, pero en menor medida, haciéndoles recordar la candente noche que avían pasado antes de esa misión._

_Se formaron en la última fila e imitaron lo más que pudieron a los cadetes formados y con una mano en el pecho y otra en la espalda, finalmente un hombre bastante gordo se posó enfrente de las 15 personas._

_-Bien, bien, mas bocas que alimentar, bueno que estén aquí me dice que le tienen mucho aprecio a una vida cómoda y sin preocupaciones...solo no se metan en problemas y asi no tendré que enviar sus traseros a la "Legión de Suicidas" entienden?_

_Dicho esto todos afirmaron con un sonoro: SI SEÑOR!, y rompieron filas, pero los dos ladrones se dirigieron a la bodega nuevamente._

_-Rápido Levy...no tenemos tiempo!_

_-Si ya se- tomando una llave de su bolsillo y metiendo la en la cerradura, el joven ladrón maniobro con rápidos giros hasta que la puerta se abrió- Listo, vamos._

_**MIERDA!**_

_El sol llego a su punto mas alto y los novatos recibían su nuevo uniforme de la policía Militar._

_-Este, señor! tenemos un problema!_

_-Que pasa ahora?- el hombre gordo que se encontraba fumando en el balcón miro al soldado que recién había entrado._

_-Ya repartí los uniformes...y bueno...sobran dos- el hombre le mostró las dos prendas_

_-Habra sido un error, esto suele pasar cuando llegan muchos novatos- inmediatamente una mujer llego corriendo._

_-Señor! Tenemos problemas!- tras ella llegaron los dos novatos asaltados esa mañana con una sábana cubriéndoles.-Estos jóvenes dicen que les arrebataron sus pertenencias unos jóvenes..-_

_-SI! ERA UNA MUJER DE CABELLO ROJO!_

_-Y UN GUAPO JOVEN! UN POCO CHAPARRO-dijo la cadete con un ligero sonrojo_

_-Monica!?- alego su compañero._

_-Que..? soy sincera!_

_-Cállense los dos, no es momento para jugar! puede que ellos sean asesinos!- Grito la mujer soldado un tanto paranoica- señor que hacemos!?_

_-Jajajajaja tranquilos, ya sabía que esas dos ratas callejeras vendrían- los presentes miraron al hombre confundidos- gracias a un pajarito muy listo- el hombre volvió su mirada a la explanada bajo el, un joven de cabello castaño claro salía del cuartel con una gran bolsa de oro en sus manos._

_-Erwin! puedes comenzar!- el gordo grito a todo pulmón unos 10 hombres montados en caballos y encapuchados salieron de la explanada a toda velocidad, con dirección a la bodega de armas._

_-Conocen las características de los objetivos! no los maten, capturarlos!- Un joven de poco mas de 20 años iba a la cabeza de la formación Este joven es Irvin Smith, en su primera misión como sargento de un escuadrón de la Legión de Reconocimiento, su misión atrapar a los dos mejores ladrones de la Muralla Shina, que ese día se avían infiltrado al cuartel general de la Policía militar del distrito Hermiha (Este distrito si existe!) para robas equipos 3D._

_-Irvin! no te estreses! cálmate!- una morena de lentes cabalgaba a su lado, cierto Hanji Zoe también había sido ascendida ella siempre lo apoyaba y le daba confianza aun cuando era un poco menor que el._

_-si- dijo con su típico tono amable, esa era su primera misión dentro de los muros y ya avía tenido una experiencia con esos dos, jamás olvidaría su gran estrategia para emboscar a ese cargamento de provisiones los pudo ver tomar todo lo que podían en sus manos y salir corriendo como lunáticos por las calles de la muralla Shina, dejando en ridículo a los militares más veloces, de echo dejándolo perplejo a el mismo y haciéndolo pensar si tenía buena condición ya que no pudo alcanzarlos ni un poco._

_Cabalgaron unos minutos y finalmente llegaron a la pequeña bodega._

_._

_**...MALDITA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO...**_

_._

_Era mas difícil ponerse el equipo 3D de lo que hubieran imaginado, pero de alguna forma lo lograron,...bueno al menos el._

_-Quieres apurarte basura?, no tenemos todo el día - el joven moreno ya estaba listo para marcharse en cualquier momento, incluso se avía puesto una capa de la policía militar para facilitar su escape._

_-Si ya se...como pongo esto?- dijo la joven señalando el tanque de gas, Rivaille rodó los ojos y se acerco a ella._

_-Tsk, que inútil eres... Juliet..- dijo cortante, ya se avía agachado quedando con la cabeza muy cerca de las caderas de la joven, era bastante insolente, aun cuando ella era mayor que el por un año._

_-Hump, disculpa señorito! pero yo solo robo comida, no cosas así ..- La pelirroja estaba indignada, era verdad que solo robaba comida y en cuanto el llego la avían echo robar todo tipo de cosas, pero no era tan malo, el casi hacia todo el trabajo.- Bueno creo que solo me falta...ah...- De la nada los ruidos de caballos inundaron el ambiente el sonido de sus pesuñas contra el piso y sus jinetes gritando órdenes._

_-Están adentro! Actúen con precaución! puede que ya tengan el equipo puesto- La voz varonil se escuchó desde afuera, inmediatamente los dos jóvenes entraron en sock...¡¿cómo carajos supieron de ellos!?- Tres en el techo! nosotros sellaremos la entrada! _

_-Si! defiendan su dignidad como miembros de la legión de exploración!- Como si un pequeño relámpago los hubiera atravesado se dieron cuenta que sus situación era critica._

_-Dijo...Legión de...reconocimiento...MIERDA!- Juliet entro en pánico sabía perfectamente que los soldados de la Legión eran los más hábiles en usar el equipo tridimensional Le...Levy! que hacemos!?- la chica se acercó al moreno que formulaba una estrategia en su mente a toda velocidad._

_- __**Caballos...muchas personas...explosivos...señales de humo...ventana...puerta..**__..- las palabras se unían completando el rompecabezas, el plan que debía salvarlos._

_-Listo, rápido pasarme esa pistola de humo!- la pelirroja reacciono y le paso lo que le indico- ten!_

_-Bien, en unos momentos abrirán la puerta, hay tres esperándonos en el techo, cuando abran la puerta saltas por la ventana y vas en dirección a Shina, entiendes !- el moreno cargo la pistola con humo negro y tomo otra de pólvora apunto a la puerta y a la derecha de esta donde se encontraban barriles de explosivos._

_-Si!- la pelirroja tomo los controles del equipo 3D y miro la ventana...solo avía un problema... ¡No tenía ni la más pequeña idea de cómo usarlo!- Espera! como mierd!?_

_-Están aquí!- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a 5 soldados armados con las cuchillas- vete!- disparo la ráfaga de humo y dejo sin visibilidad a los soldados- YA! qué esperas!?- Levy se colocó a su lado y disparo los arneses a un lado de la ventana mas alta, en unos momentos los soldados que ya estaban de pie, a sus espaldas._

_-Esperen!_

_-YA!- Ambos saltaron y un instante antes de atravesar el cristal Rivaille le disparo a la pólvora cerca de la puerta, y para su buena suerte el fuego alcanzo los tanques de gas, haciendo explotar toda la bodega._

_-NO!- Hanji estaba en un edificio cercano y pudo ver como explotaba la bodega donde hacía unos momentos entraron los miembros de su escuadrón; por su parte Irvin abrió los ojos a mas no poder y miro a los dos delincuentes subir a un techo y correr, pero el humo era demasiado que casi los pierde de vista._

_-Los demás! síganlos! no dejen que escapen! Militares acompáñenos!- 15 Personas siguieron al joven Sargento a toda velocidad, Hanji iba con ellos._

_-No se los perdonare! NO LOS DEJEN SALIR DEL DISTRITO! SI LLEGAN A SHINA PERDEREMOS SU RASTRO! _

_Por su parte los dos ladrones usaban en ocasiones el equipo, pero al ver que los seguían tomaron toda la velocidad que pudieron._

_Tres soldados se les adelantaron y los atacaron con sus espadas, sin embargo Rivaille los intercepto y con varios giro de toda su anatomía los corto del estómago._

_La pelirroja era perseguida por Hanji que gritaba como loca:_

_-TU PERRA! ME LAS PAGARAS! ELLOS ERAN MI PRIMER ESCUADRÓN!- la castaña se lanzaba contra la pelirroja, sus piernas parecían un resortes intentando cortar una y otra vez a la pelirroja- AAAHH!_

_-Hanji! espera no la mates!- El rubio sargento llego justo a tiempo para salvar la vida de la pelirroja, pero aun así su equipo 3D fue golpeado por la rodilla de la castaña._

_-Rivaille!, rápido por aquí - con dificultad la pelirroja logro equilibrarse, Rivaille no tardo en alcanzarla para estar a la par con ella- aun tienes municiones de humo?_

_-Si, me quedan dos...que planeas?- el moreno sabía que ella era inteligente, pero no siempre sus planes salían bien._

_La pelirroja se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar su estrategia- Crees que funcione?- Levy no estaba tan convencido._

_-Si, bueno eso espero, si nos ocultamos hasta el atardecer llegaremos a tiempo a la muralla Shina, por favor!-_

_-Bien- El pelinegro cargo nuevamente la pistola y apunto a su espalda, donde Irvin y Hanji junto con más soldados los seguían a una velocidad más lenta- ...tragarse esto..!- la bala paso rosando la cabeza de Irvin, cegando a todos los perseguidores._

_-Mierda! todos alto!- Irvin y su escuadrón se podaron en un techo mientras se frotaban los ojos- que rayos?_

_Para cuando recuperaron la vista, no avía rastro de los dos ladrones y el sol estaba próximo al horizonte._.

Bien, bien, este lo escribi 2 semanas antes del lanzamiento del manga del Heichou y lo subi a otra pagina…ningún comentario .

Bueno subiré el siguiente en unos días.

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, etc...son aceptados.


	2. La 3ra regla del Ladrón

BY JULIET:

_A pesar de ser un lugar donde reciben presos no está nada mal, me atendieron bien mis heridas y tome un poco de agua...pero solo me la pase buscando una manera de salir de aquí bueno esta celda para heridos no esta tan mal, incluso me dejaron algo de luz de velas._

-Pero,...donde puede estar Rivaille?-

-Parece que a pesar de tu situación, te importa más tu compañero no?- _escuche una voz a mis espaldas, pude ver el cabello rubio y ojos azules del sargento que nos atrapo_- Es un placer, soy Irvin Smith- _me dijo con una maldita sonrisa, ja bastardo hipócrita, después de todo lo que le dije en la tarde debería estar estrangulandome._

-Juliet, y no es un placer...- _Quien rayos se cree!? no puede hablarle así a sus prisioneros...a menos que..._.- que se le ofrece?

-Bueno quiero hablar contigo- _Si ya sabía! este maldito quiere pasarse de listo! pero no voy a caer._- Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-Claro...- _Sep, jamás lo voy a olvidar._

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*FLASCACK*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Después de que Rivaille disparara el humo lo jale conmigo al suelo, muchas personas estaban entrando en pánico luego de ver la bodega explotar y no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia caminamos hasta llegar a una choza abandonada y nos ocultamos, bien todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan.

-Perece que funciono...pero no te confíes, puede que vengan mas- dijo de manera seria, como de costumbre.

-Si si ya se- si no fuera jodidamente sexy y bueno en la cama ya lo hubiera dejado sin piernas!- bien, creo que dejaran de buscarnos al anochecer, será mejor descansar- dije y me senté en el piso, el claramente no lo hizo, por una razón que aun desconozco no le gusta la mugre.

Nos quedamos así un rato, el cerro los ojos, se apoyo en la pared y cruzo los brazos, debo admitir que se veía realmente deseable, con ese uniforme y el sudor en su cuerpo, con ese olor tan varonil era tan... tan!

-Qué te pasa?- me levante de golpe, estaba con la cara que me quemaba, mierda se dio cuenta que lo veía.

-Esto b..bien!- -/-

-Ya es hora, tenemos que movernos- me dijo con su frialdad de siempre! como carajos alguien como el me avía llevado en su cama la noche anterior!?

-SI!

fin. Juliet:

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa abandonada, las personas estaban en el cuartel general intentando ayudar o solo haciendo estorbo, por lo que las calles estaban desiertas..._o seo pensé..._ caminaron lentamente pasando de calle en calle cuando finalmente lograron ver la puerta de Shina los disparos alertaron sus sentidos y sacaron sus cuchillas.

-Maldición casi lo logramos,- se maldijo la pelirroja mientras lanzaba el arnés del equipo 3D y seguía a Rivaille al norte del distrito intentando encontrar una manera de escapar.

-Sigue no te detengas- Rivaille y su compañera se acercaron más y más al muro, pero tropas de la militar los seguía de cerca, después de unos pocos minutos estaban rodeados.

-Ri..Rivaille?- La pelirroja miro a su compañero mientras corrían por los techos, buscando su última entrada, la ciudad subterránea, que claro sería un suicidio, pero sus compañeros los esperarían para ayudar. Nunca se imaginaron que esa misión, robar un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales sería tan difícil, aun si llevaban varios años robando. Algo no andaba bien.

-Esperen!- la voz de una castaña resonó en los oídos de la pelirroja-Esperen!-Hanji los seguía a gran velocidad y en pocos momentos ya estaba a la par con la pelirroja- Tuu!

-yo?- la pelirroja evito los cortes de Hanji con mucha dificultad- No! Para!...ya!- la pelirroja uso torpemente las cuchillas evitando que la castaña 4 ojos le cortara el cuello.

-Rápido baja..- el moreno tomo a su compañera de la muñeca jalándola con el al suelo llegando a la entrada de la ciudad bajo tierra..pero...

-QUE DEMONIOS!?- Juliet miro la pequeña puerta blanca, sellada completamente con tablones y cadenas-MALDITOS! FUE UNA TRAMPA!

Los dos ladrones corrieron por la calle y llegaron a una pequeña plaza. Ni un alma en las calles, solo ellos y los soldados con alas en sus capas y unicornios.

-Rindan se! no saldrán de la ciudad- Erwin los miraba desde la cima de la fuente, el sol se ponía detrás de los muros lentamente oscureciendo la mirada de los ladrones completamente rodeados.

Su mirada se fijo en el hombre frente a ellos..NO no se rendirían fácilmente! en esa situación no se echarían para tras! el tener ese equipo les daba una gran ventaja...pero- Rivaille, tu debes llegar con el cliente y entregar el equipo..

-Y tu..eh?- El moreno miro a su compañera atentamente.

- Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento...sin duda usted es admirable-la pelirroja se inclino un poco como si fuese un caballero-..logro acorralar a los ladrones mas experimentados de la muralla Shina..-levanto la vista, una sonrisa de arrogancia y burla-déjeme hacerle una pregunta, ¿Cuantos de sus hombres murieron por atrapar a un par de niñatos como nosotros?- El soldado la miro furioso

-Cállate, están bajo arresto- el rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a Hanji a Nike que esposaran a los ladrones.

-En verdad los de la legión de reconocimiento son unos desalmados...bueno no importa...- Hanji la tomo por los hombros haciendo que juntara las manos- Todavía le falta perder más hombres el día de hoy.

Juliet se movió de manera rápida, tomo a Hanji y la golpeo en el estómago haciendo que la 4 ojos perdiera el conocimiento. Rivaille pego su espalda a la pelirroja que ya amenazaba el cuello de la morena con su cuchilla-5...- el sol se ponía lentamente y los soldados al ver a su compañera ser tomada como reen corrieron a intentar recuperar la-...4...

-QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! JURO QUE LE CORTO EL CUELLO A ESTA MANÍACA SI ALGUIEN INTENTA DETENERNOS-"3".

-Bien...todos bajen sus armas...déjenlos ir...por ahora-

Los ladrones redundaron su marcha al muro...la pelirroja tenia a Hanji en brazos...

10 minutos mas tarde: Al pie del muro.

-Nos siguen verdad?- Rivaille giro un poco su cabeza..si los seguían nuevamente.

-Tienes a su compañera, será mejor que la dejes por ahí-

-Puede que si...tal vez la deje caer desde la cima- tomo a la castaña del cabellos- como es posible que no haya despertado aun?- como por arte de magia Hanji abrió los ojos y pego un grito al cielo:

-AAAAAHHHHHH!

-AAHH!- la castaña grito justamente en el oído de la pelirroja, y casualmente ese era su punto débil-ah! tu, como..ah mis oídos me duelen- Julient presiono sus orejas, punzaban como cuchillos en su cerebro- ah..ah!

Rivaille se acercó a su compañera cuando una pequeña piedra rozo sus hombros, forzó un poco la mirada al muro, la luz de la luna dejaba ver 2 sombras que bajaban a gran velocidad- fue una trampa...

-CORRE!- llorando de dolor la pelirroja y el moreno comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, pero..

-Juliet, te estas desequilibrando!-

-NO GRITES!..SI NO NOS MOVEMOS RÁPIDO VAN A...-una bala de humo y una de silbido los alcanzaron- Oye ese es mi truco!- El silbido retumbo en sus oídos causándole un dolor intenso- aaahhhggrr!

La pelirroja lloro nuevamente, sus ojos no podían ver nada por el humo y las lágrimas.

-Juliet!- "Levi..."

Un cuerpo se acercó a ella a una gran velocidad, "Levi..yo...!- No tu no!- Hanji se dejó ver, ella se acercaba a la pelirroja y de un solo tajo corto los cables y la correa que sujetaba su equipo a su cadera- ah!- haciéndola caer al vació- AHH!- Estaba 18 metros sobre el piso- MALDICIÓN!

_***Flasback***_

_**-Oye..!**_

_**-huu?**_

_**-Eres tonto verdad?**_

_**-que dijiste!?**_

_**-Regla #3 de los ladrones: jamás le robes a alguien más rápido que tu...**_

_**-eh?**_

_**- ó solo conseguirás una paliza, jeje**_

_**-Y tu quien mierda eres bastardo?!**_

_**-Calmado enano! puede que parezca un chico pero no lo soy!**_

_**Soy Juliet Starling!, yo y mis compañeros te hemos estado observando,**_

_**si lo deseas te ayudaremos, solo préstanos tu fuerza y tu determinación; Levy Rivaille**_

_**Por qué?...justo ahora...esos recuerdos vienen a mi mente?**_

-Starling!- sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse.

_**-Por qué te vistes como chico?**_

_**-uh? Bueno! si eres mujer por estos lados no se te garantiza vivir por mucho tiempo,..ademas, cuando has visto a más gente pelirroja por aquí?**_

_**-...**_

_**-Si...soy de los pocos que quedan...**__**probablemente Isabel y yo somos las últimas.**_

-No!- Rivaille en su desesperación por querer coger la mano de la chica no se percató de la parecencia del sargento Irwin, que lo intercepto en el aire y no dejo que lograra alcanzarla a tiempo.

Los dos ladrones abrieron los ojos a más no poder; Rivaille era empujado por el sargento lejos de la chica, la miraba caer lentamente de espaldas, los dos aún tenían la mano extendida.

-Juliet...- fue lo último que dijo, Irwin lo azoto contra un muro cercano dejándolo inconsciente.

-Levy...- la chica le dio una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto contra una carreta.

_**-Levi!**_

_**-Deja de llamarme "Levi"**_

_**-No quiero!**_

_**-Que tonta eres...**_

_**-Oye soy mayor que tú! ten respeto enanito!**_

_**En la oscura noche en los muros interiores**_

_**6 meses después de la caída del Muro Maria.**_

_**Dos ratas cayeron en la ratonera.**_

_**Por culpa de una traición.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Continuara con el cap 3: Juicio en Shina"**_

_**Bien este es un poco más largo *_* lo subo ahora pues el dia de ayer salio el cap 2 del manga de Rivaille ¬_¬.**_

Tardare un poco en actualizar. GRACIAS POR SU COMENTARIO!

ESPERO MAS LECTORES! Y USTEDES ESPEREN EL SIG. CAP.

Nos leemos luego! Les mando una patata caliente y un beso de Crista! LOL

n.n/ YAANNEE!


	3. Juicio en SHINA!

**CAP. 3: Juicio en SHINA!**

**¡EL LUGAR MAS TEMIDO POR LOS MATONES!**

La sala donde eran juzgados los asesinos y traidores a la corona, Levi estaba parado en medio de tan imponente lugar, mirando al viejo hombre frente a él. Plebeyos, comerciantes religiosos y soldados reunidos para saber cuál sería el castigo de los ladrones más listos de la ciudad.

-Que lo maten!

-Córtenle los brazos y piernas!

-Asesino!

-MALDITO! LO VAS A PAGAR!

A pesar de todos esos abucheos e insultos Levi se mantenía frió, esperaba ver a Julieth durante el juicio, en su mente las palabras de Irwin se repetían una y otra vez:

_-Como te va?_

_-Cómo quieres que me valla bastardo?- Rivaille miro al hombre frente a el-..._

_-Tu sí que tienes malos modales, soy Irwin Smth pero eso ya lo sabes_

_-...que quieres...?_

_-Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo antes de que el juicio se lleve a cabo, tu nombre es Levy verdad?_

_-...si...que clase de acuerdo?, quieres saber cómo quiero que me ejecuten?- su semblante está más oscuro que la noche misma, odiaba a ese hombre, por su culpa su misión había fracasado y no pudo lograr atrapar a Julieth a tiempo._

_-No, me asegurare de que a ninguno de los dos los ejecuten, pero debes aceptar mi propuesta que daré en el juicio. _

_-Olvídalo, se ve que tienes cara de depravado, pero no me rebajare tanto solo para salvar mi maldita vida!_

_-No, estas mal...solo quiero que nos prestes tu fuerza, tu y ella...si quieren preservar lo que crece en estos momentos..._

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar a la pelirroja, esposada y vendada. Se mordió el labio, era su culpa que ella estuviera así.

**Los gritos de la multitud le ayudaron a recobrar la consciencia, sintió un par de metales fríos contra sus muñecas y un cálido líquido que recorría su frente- que?...**

**-Irwin..ya despertó**

**- Si...**

**Sobre uno de los techos Rivaille estaba siendo esposado por Nike**

**-Donde esta?...**

**-Que?**

**-La chica...donde esta la pelirroja?...**

**-Aun no lo sabemos, callo desde muy alto, lo más probable es que esté muerta.**

**-..tch...**

Camino siendo escoltada por dos mujeres y un hombre que ya conocía Pixis, ese anciano al que le llevaba alcohol de contrabando desde hacía años.

-Maldición...- la pelirroja tenía el cuerpo completamente vendado, lo único que llevaba encima era una capa azul, larga que le cubría hasta los tobillos.

-Sera mejor que no habrás la boca durante el juicio, puede que te condenen a muerte, así que mantente calmada-

Pixis tenía un poco de cariño por esa chiquilla, aun siendo una ladrona ella se encargaba de llevarle los mejores vinos que podía robar, toda clase de cervezas o whiskys,era muy hábil en eso del robo y sus precios eran bajos.

- Tienes suerte si te envían a prisión, pero ese ataque fue una metida de pata sabes..

-Lo sé, pero no teníamos opción, trabajar para una de las bandas de matones más importantes no es cosa fácil, si llegábamos con las manos vacías ellos iban a torturarnos, no le temo a la muerte, pues todo acaba rápido, pero no me gusta el dolor físico y mental y a todo esto viejo, tu qué haces aqui?.

-Eres muy extraña sabes..oh ya hemos llegado?

-SILENCIO EN LA CORTE!- la voz de la máxima autoridad se escuchó por toda la sala.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la chica que se quedó parada al lado de Rivaille.

-cómo te sientes?- aun cuando la había visto en peores condiciones su preocupación era gigantesca, pues ya no solo debía preocuparse por ella...sino...de algo más..

-bien...pero preocupémonos de otras cosas vale?- El anciano comenzó a hablar una vez que todos estaban en silencio.

-Bien, nunca me imagine verlos a ustedes dos en este lugar, Levi Rivaille, Juliet Starlig, a continuación serán juzgados por el tribunal Militar .- Zackrey estaba al frente del tribunal, el barbón de lentes seria quien decidiría el destino de ambos chicos- Bien vamos a empezar.

Los dos ladrones tragaron saliva, las cosas se ponían feas.

- Rivaille 16 años, habitante de la ciudad subterránea, quedo huérfano a los 7 y escapo del orfanato, vivió como indigente en el subterráneo desde entonces me equivoco?

-...-

-Se te acusa de robo en 1ro 2do y 3er grado, y homicidio en 2do grado..que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-No importa lo que diga...- Exacto, nada importaba ya, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la pequeña esperanza e que Irwin cumpliera su palabra.

- Hump ya veo, La siguiente acusada en Julieth Starling...18 años, acusada de homicidio en 3er grado, tortura a víctimas, robo a mano armada, que tienes que decir por eso.

-Solo que...no recuerdo haber torturado a alguien..jeje

Tras este comentario todos los presentes comenzaron a quejarse y a insultar a los dos prisioneros.- ORDEN! Estamos aquí para decidir cuál será el castigo de estos chicos así que silencio!

-Señor, si me permite hacer un comentario- Irwin hablo, estaba parado aun lado del Comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento.

-Adelante, les cedo la palabra.

-Durante la operación de captura observamos la gran habilidad que ambos tenían al usar el equipo 3D, a pesar de que no an recibido entrenamiento como soldados.

-mmm curioso, ustedes dos, quien les enseño a usar el equipo.

-Nadie...

-Eso es imposible, alguien de vio enseñarles lo básico...

-Dejando eso a un lado, quiero hacer una sugerencia- El rubio fijo su mirada en los ladrones.- Queremos que se unan a la Legión de reconocimiento y así cumplir su condena protegiendo a la humanidad.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron a mas no poder y su boca tomo una forma de "o", por su parte Levi frunció el ceño y sonrió levemente.

-Mmmm, que les hace creer que serán de utilidad?

-Es simple señor, si ellos muestran actitud y determinación serán una gran ventaja para reducir las bajas en las expediciones; pero si fracasan morirán. De una u otra forma serán de ayuda para la sociedad.

-**hump, lo que crece?**

**-Parece que no lo sabes, bueno es normal, no tiene mucho tiempo y después a esa caída no sufrió ningún daño- el rubio se recargo en la pared y suspiro.**

**-Habla claro...**

**-Ella..está embarazada..**

**Los ojos del moreno se abrieron a todo dar y abrió ligeramente la boca, intentaba procesar**

**esa información, esa palabra que ella tanto temía y odiaba:**

**Embarazo, bebe, un hijo que alimentar en un mundo de porquería.**

_**"Me visto de chico para que los hombres no se me acerquen, si ellos descubren que soy mujer no dudaran en querer tomarme...y si eso pasa no tardare en tener un bebe de alguien al que odio...no quiero que eso pase...**_

_**además si llegara a tenerlo...no podre cuidarlo...o darle de comer...".**_

**-Por tu expresión, puedo decir que es tuyo...o me equivoco?**

**El ojigris frunció el ceño y se puso de pie- Bastardo!**

**-Cálmate por favor, solo quiero que me escuches, quiero que ustedes dos se unan a **

**La legión de reconocimiento.. tendrán un leve entrenamiento como cadetes y cuando su embarazo se vuelva notorio se le dará incapacidad. Vivirán como soldados**

**-menuda mierda de propuesta...no está asegurado que vivamos, o que la dejen quedarse con ese bebe..- palabras llenas de veneno salieron de la boca de Levy- Ella no quiere tener hijos, seguramente está intentando abortar ahora mismo.**

**Sus palabras ahora estaban llenas de mentira, ella no tendría un bebe de alguien a quien no amara o conociera..**

**Pero el era el padre...**

**-Tu crees? pues hace un rato pase a la clínica a ver como estaba y cuando le dije se echó a llorar, estaba llena de felicidad- el rubio intento convencer al moreno.**

**Levy solo lo miraba mientras pensaba en una vida de soldado. Y no cualquier soldado! un miembro de la legión de Reconocimiento! Un completo suicidio!**

**-Bien...estoy dentro,..me uniré a la Legión de reconocimiento.**

Esa seria una buena opción...pero...- El viejo de lentes miro a los dos jovenes que tenian las ansias hasta los tobillos.- Líder de la legión de reconocimiento, Líder de la Militar, acompáñeme un momento.

Tanto los mencionados como Erwin siguieron al anciano hasta su oficina.

-Oye Levy...que crees que decidirá el viejo?- la pelirroja se acercó discretamente al moreno.

-no lo sé...solo cállate y espera-

-Tchs, eres un amargado...

.

.

*en la oficina*

-Comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, está usted seguro que podrán ser de utilidad?- el viejo de lentes se sirvió un trago, siempre que estaba en un juicio se le secaba la boca-Bueno, no fue para eso que los llame...

-Señor?

-Creo que esos dos pueden pelear bien contra los titanes...pero no creo que la gente de la ciudad y los familiares de las víctimas de la explosión piensen igual-

- Señor, sugiero que a solo uno de ellos se le permita ir a la legión de Reconocimiento y al otro se le mantenga en prisión- el comandante de la Militar se irguió de manera digna, poso sus ojos en los dos asesinos de titanes- Como ustedes saben el descontento en el pueblo nos perjudica a todos, aun cuando lo ocurrido fuese en un distrito, es necesario que haya un castigo para así hacerlo público y calmar a los ciudadanos.

-Opino que sería un desperdicio, ellos tienen buenas capacidades y necesitamos todos los hombres y mujeres hábiles para las expediciones.- Erwin hablo esta vez, sabía que la gente no estaría contenta si esos dos salían con vida de su primera misión, pero prometió llevarlos a la Legión, si eso no se cumplía estaría en serios aprietos con el ladrón.

-Mmmmm,...mandar a uno a morir fuera de las murallas y al otro dejarlo pudrirse en la cárcel...-El barbón guardo silencio y cerró los ojos, no era una decisión muy difícil, pero a cuál de los dos mantendría dentro de las murallas?-Regresemos, daré la sentencia...

**Minutos más tarde...**

Toda la sala estaba en silencio...las miradas puestas sobre los delincuentes. Esperando la sentencia que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Bien...he tomado una decisión...

Los ladrones se miraron mutuamente, Julieth roso su mano con la de Rivaille de manera tenue y le sonrió.

-Levi Rivaille, tu sentencia será servir a la humanidad como miembro de la Legión de reconocimiento y proteger los muros desde afuera- Rivaille cerró los ojos por un momento, "Hump...maldito Irwin...vas a cumplir lo que dijiste eh?...un momento...por qué solo me menciono a mi!?

-Julieth Starling...no mejor dicho...Julieth _Roseraie _que es tu verdadero nombre cierto?- La chica frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes- Tu serás enviada a la prisión interna de la ciudad real, con una condena de 50 años por los homicidios de 8 soldados cometidos el día de ayer y 20 años por los de hace 6 años...si no me equivoco...eran tus padres...-

-Se equivoca!. Yo no mate a mis padres, yo no provoque el incendio...fueron otras personas...yo solo salí de la casa...por eso no morí.!..-En sus palabras se veía un toque de verdad y otro de mentira.

-Claro...pero eso no es lo que dice la investigación, pero lo que digas ahora ya no importa. SU CONDENA A SIDO DADA! POLICIA MILITAR LLÉVENSE A ESTOS DOS DE MI VISTA. SE CIERRA LA SESIÓN!

Toda la gente en la sala aplaudía y gritaba..estaban felices de que dos personas fueran mandadas a los destinos más crueles que podía haber en el mundo!

-No! esperen! no la toque!- Tres soldados militares tomaron de los hombros a la muchacha para llevarla a su celda, pero ella los golpeo con la cabeza y se acercó a Rivaille.

Con su cabeza pegada al cuello de Rivaille, Juliet susurro -No mueras... fuera de estos muros...no dejes que un titán te devore... por favor...Levi- Rivaille no sabía cómo reaccionar- promételo...vas a pelear...y sobrevivirás...-lagrimas caigan de los ojos sangre de la pelirroja empapando la camisa del moreno- Vive...pues yo no me rendiré... no moriré en una celda... Pero prométeme que te volveré a ver...Rivaille...-Julieth sabía que el poseía gran fuerza física como mental...pero se necesitaba más que eso para pelear contra esas masas de carne.

-Lo prometo...- la chica lo miro a los ojos, el tiempo paso lentamente...sus miradas fijas en el otro..Julieth se inclinó para darle un fugas beso y luego ser jalada por los Militares furiosos.

-Perra! eso dolió

-Vamos camina!- Los soldados la jalaron del cabello y la golpearon en su espalda, que estaba lastimada por la caída del día anterior.

-Auch...ya déjenme!- Rivaille la miraba alejarse, quería ir tras ella y defender la, pero Nike lo tenía esposado y no podía moverse, o eso fue hasta que vio claramente como la golpeaban en el estómago haciéndola quejarse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-No la toque! ella esta...!- con las palabras interrumpidas por el golpe del suelo en su rostro, Nike lo había echo callarse mientras ella era llevada fuera de la sala.

-Lamento lo de la chica...no pude hacer más...- Irwin se posó a lado de Rivaille- Prometo que nada malo le pasara en prisión, en cuanto llegue se les dará el aviso de que está embarazada y la llevaran a un convento para que viva ahi mientras llega él bebe.

-Más te vale que viva Irwin...o lo pagaras caro...

**CONTINUARA con el cap 4: "Incendio"**

**.**

**.**

**HOLLLAAA! Bueno me eh retrasado un poco por asuntos familiares y se me acaba la inspiración.**

**Les dejo este cap que está bastante sencillo pero! es mi primer fic de SNK!**

**Espero que les guste esta pareja y bueno lo de Juliet y sus padres se vera en el sig cap. Quedan com capS antes del final..XD**

**Pronto subiré otro (RivaillexErenFem) y Oc...(si son fans del DEMONIO Y LA FLORISTA LES GUSTARA)**

**Me apurare en terminar el sig cap! **

**SickMuse****: Jajajaja gracias...el mío no tiene muchas visitas pero me alegra tenerte de lectora XD. tu también da lo mejor. Además tu narración es mejor que la mia.**

**1234567?: Gracias por tu comentario! *.* Espero que te guste**


	4. Incendio

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**INCENDIO  
**

**-Mama...**

**-Guarda silencio.**

**-Mama...**

**-No te muevas! Vas a arruinar mi trabajo!**

**-Per...don..**

**-Hump, ya termine. Ahora ve al aparador y no te muevas hasta que cerremos.**

**-Sí, mama...**

**-Deja de llamarme mama..solo eres un maniquí entiendes? no eres mi hija**

**-Si...**

**¿¡POR QUE ESTOY RECORDANDO A ESA BRUJA!?**

-Ahg!

Muralla Shina. Celda de la policía Militar, media noche.

-Mierda! esa perra no grita!

-Por qué no llora, le pegamos desde el anochecer!?

7 soldados (mujeres soldado) admiraban el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Sus vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, su ropa con polvo y la cara morada e hinchada por los más de 30 puñetazos que recién había recibido. Desde las 7 de la tarde las mujeres la habían golpeado, con palos y a puño limpio; incluso la habían encadenado a la pared y le habían arrojado agua helada y al ver que no hacía más que apretar los dientes, le arrojaron agua hirviendo, pero aun así la pelirroja no se quejó ni grito.

-Tch! Maldita- una morena alta, de ojos azules tomo a la ladrona del cabello y la levanto unos centímetros del piso- Tu maldita…mataste al chico que me gustaba en esa explosión, sabias?-

-Hump….y eso que?...- Julieth miro a la chica frente a ella- quieres que me disculpe?

Como era de esperarse la pelirroja se llevó otro puñetazo en la cara, no dolía mucho pues cada vez que fallaba en un encargo se llevaba una golpiza, cortesía del líder de la pandilla….y Levi siempre curaba sus heridas.

-Ya basta hermana! Por favor, esta chica no cederá y si alguien descubre lo que hicimos nos suspenderán- una joven cadete de no más de 20 años tomo a su hermana de los hombros antes de que continuara golpeando a la pelirroja.

-Clara!...tchk! bien, de todos modos, los chicos llegan mañana temprano…jejeje…espero que te den un buen trato, maldita puta!- tras este comentario lanzo sin mucho esfuerzo a la pelirroja contra el muro- Espero que lo disfrutes! Pues no creo que lo vuelvas a hacer en prisión jajajajajajaja.

Las mujeres comenzaron a salir de la celda, con excepción de "Clara"

-Perdón….creo que se pasaron….- no era muy alta y tenía los ojos azules, largo cabello negro, se acercó a la pelirroja a paso lento.

-No te disculpes….tu no me hiciste nada- la pelirroja se sentó en el suelo y sobo su mejilla.

-Por eso mismo! Sé que ustedes los ladrones son personas malas y comenten pecados. Pero….no nos da el derecho a golpearlos de esta manera….se supone que los militares dan justicia y protegen a la gente….

-Ladrones..eh?

-perdón?

- Ladrones, vagos, ratas callejeras. Ustedes nos llaman así pues no conocen la vida de porquería que llevamos…..ustedes no saben nada,….dime, has visitado la ciudad subterránea?

-N-no…-

-Hump, pues si tienes oportunidad de ir vela detalladamente y luego júzganos.- la pelirroja se puso de pie y miro por la pequeña ventana de la celda.

-Yo…perdona… si hay algo que necesites…te lo traeré….- la morena bajo la vista, es cierto que no sabía cómo era la ciudad subterránea, pero oía rumores de los militares que bajaban a "patrullar" unas calles.

-Agua…

-Eh?

-Puedes traerme un vaso con agua?...quiero quitarme el sabor a sangre de la boca…- Julieth le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si! Claro!- la morena salió corriendo por el pasillo- no me tardo!

-Hump…..Se muy bien que estas allí afuera….Isabel- la prisionera miro la ventana que hacía unos momentos estaba iluminada por la luna y ahora una sombra la cubría totalmente.

-Como lo esperaba de ti….Julieth-nessan- por la ventana se dejó ver un rostro sonriente, el cabello rojo como las fresas y unos grandes ojos verdes- Como estas?

-Como me vez? Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo…y solo llevo aquí 2 días…jejeje- Julieth se acercó a la ventana y parándose en sus puntas logro tocar el rostro de su "hermana"- Que sabes de Levi?

La sonrisa de Isabel casi se desvanecía de su rostro- el…salió ayer por la mañana al muro Rose….comenzara su entrenamiento….

-Ya veo…espero que viva más que yo…..-el rostro de Isabel se llenó de lágrimas- se por qué estás aquí….

-yo…..yo…..perdón hermana…..si no lo hago yo…..el líder dijo que me matara frente a los niños que cuidamos….- la joven pelirroja temblaba y lloraba, contenía los sollozos en su garganta, sintió un cálido tacto en su mejilla y abrió los ojos.

-Esta bien Isabel… no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, matarnos entre nosotros es una costumbre…pero…- La prisionera se alejó un poco de la ventana- solo usa una bala y apunta a mi pecho, tengo suficiente del dolor. Que sea rápido.-Julieth cerro los ojos y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Hermana…no….no puedo…me dieron ordenes detalladas, asi que…- La ojiverde saco una botella de whisky de su ropa y la dejo caer por la ventana-Perdóname…

-I-Isabel…t-tu…NO! NO ISABEL POR FAVOR! TODO MENOS ESO!-El pánico inundo a la ladrona.

-Perdón…perdón….- una botella, dos, tres….

-Detente!

**-DETENTE! LOUISE!**

**-No! La matare! Me tiene harta esta niña!**

**Una mujer de pelo rojo estrangulaba a una niña en el piso.**

**-Ma….mama….**

**-DEJA DE LLAMARME MAMA! NO QUERIA TENERTE!**

**-Louise! Contrólate!**

**-Pa…pa..**

-Isabel!- fuera de la celda se oían cristales romperse, las ventanas de las celdas vecinas y las de las oficinas cercanas estaban siendo rotas por botellas de alcohol- no..no vienes sola….

-Todos los niños a los que cuido me están ayudando….no les dije quien está en esta prisión….hermana perdóname….no tenemos opción. Después de todo es una costumbre..- finalmente se oyeron gritos por todo el pasillo- ya comenzó…

-Isabel no!- La prisionera se pegó lo más que pudo a los barrotes de la celda, su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba y las heridas de su espalda estaban abiertas nuevamente-Te lo suplico, asi no!

-Hasta pronto…Julieth….- en cámara lenta…una botella caía por la rejilla, esta botella tenía un trapo encendido en la boquilla, y al llegar al piso lo encendió instantáneamente.

-AH!- pedazos de cristal salieron volando y alcanzaron a la pelirroja, uno de ellos se clavó en su brazo- ISABEL!- El fuego iluminaba sus ojos color sangre de manera hermosa.- ¡ISABEL!

**Desde que tengo memoria….fui una muñeca…**

**Era la hija de Louise y Adam Roserarie.**

**Dueños de una de las más famosas tiendas de vestidos en toda Shina…..**

**Pero para ellos no fui más que un estorbo…**

**, desde que nací, **

**Fui un maniquí….**

**En mis primeros años de vida modele vestidos para toda clase de niñas.**

**Asi los clientes sabrían cómo se verían sus hijas.**

**Todo el dia me la pasaba parada en el aparador de la tienda, a mi lado estaba el vestido de novia echo de terciopelo, podía ver el rio que cruzaba la ciudad y a los tantas personas pasar y mirarme con curiosidad.**

**Las madres entraban a la tienda y llevaban a sus hijas.**

**Como las abrazaban y decían palabras dulces….las llenaban de mimos..**

**Mi madre jamás fue gentil conmigo, jamás me abrazo…o me dio un beso…inconscientemente la fui odiando…poco a poco.**

**Mi padre de vez en cuando salía de su taller y mi abuela…..**

**Era con la única con la que podía hablar…ella no me odiaba…pero era muy anciana y apenas se movía.**

**Pero me quería…y eso me era suficiente, ella me regalo un pañuelo blanco que ataba a mi cuello y formaba un moño. **

**Pero la poca felicidad que poseía se desvaneció…..**

_**La noche del incendio: tenia 7 años**_

_**Me levante de mi cama a media noche, varios gritos me asustaron y decidí ir a la alcoba de la abuela…pero**_

_**Al abrir la puerta, el calor inundo mi habitación, el pasillo estaba iluminado, las llamas consumían el tapiz y los muebles lentamente.**_

_**-Abuela?...**_

_**Camine unos pasos y llegue a la alcoba de mis padres. Ellos no estaban en su cama y pensé que estarían en una fiesta, mostrando sus nuevos modelos de vestidos a la gente importante.**_

_**Los gritos se oyeron nuevamente y corrí donde estaba mi abuela, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.**_

_**-ABUELA! ABRA LA PUERTA! SE LO SUPLICO! TENEMOS QUE SALIR!- toque la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero no recibía respuesta, después de un rato corrí al cuarto de mis padres y busque la llave maestra.**_

_**Regrese donde mi abuela estaba y abrí la puerta con desesperación, mis pulmones necesitaban aire, el humo me llegaba a los hombros- ABUELA!**_

_**Inmediatamente que abrí la puerta un cuerpo callo haciéndome retroceder y caer de espaldas-auch…AHHH!-**_

_**Lo que vi en ese momento….jamás lolo sacare de mi mente-..A..ABUELA! NO!-El cuerpo calcinado de mi abuela fue lo que cayó al piso, su carne estaba quemada, ya no tenía cabello y sus ojos estaban abiertos, por el golpe su cabeza se "quebró" dejando salir mucha sangre- no…ab…MAMA! PAPA! AYUDA!**_

_**Deje a mi abuela en el piso, corrí por el pasillo y abrí cada una de las habitaciones, pero no encontré a nadie.**_

_**El fuego consumía las paredes y el humo me estaba ahogando- tengo…cof, cof!...que salir!**_

_**Regrese al pasillo donde mi abuela, me detuve un momento e intente cerrar sus ojos pero su cuerpo tubo uno de sus últimos reflejos y dejo salir un alarido de dolor, fue tan fuerte que mis oídos casi explotaban, su mano se movió e intento tocarme pero yo salte y corrí a las escaleras, mis ojos no dejaban de llorar.**_

_**Corrí a la puerta trasera, pero estaba bloqueada, intente abrir las ventanas, pero mis padres les avían puesto candado y no tenía sus llaves, mi visión estaba borrosa, me dolía la nariz y cai al suelo.**_

_**Busque en los bolsillos de mi vestido algo con lo cual cubrirme la nariz y encontré un pañuelo blanco, era grande así que lo ate a mi cuello t me cubrió la mitad del rostro.**_

_**-La última salida es….por la tienda..cof..cof..- corrí a abrí la puerta, los vestidos de toda ocasión eran consumidos por las llamas, todo estaba muy caliente, corrí a la puerta de cristal cuando algo hizo tropezarme- que!...tu…-Mire el suelo y vi a mis padres atados con cadenas y amordazados, mi padre estaba inconsciente y mi madre tenía el cuerpo cubierto por fuego, Había liberado uno de sus brazos y sujetaba mi tobillo.**_

_**Me acerque a ella lo más que pude y quite el trapo de su boca.**_

_**-JULIETH! AYUDAME! AYUDAME TENGO QUE SALIR! AYUDAME NIÑA ESTUPIDA!- Su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y me gritaba muy fuerte, los oídos me dolieron- QUE ESPERAS MUEVETE!**_

_**-Mama…..no…Señora Louise…perdóneme…pero no puedo ayudarla…solo soy un maniquí. Recuerda?- me levante y le sonreí- No puedo ayudarte**_

_**Camine unos pasos y luego la oi gritar nuevamente:**_

_**-REGRESA AQUÍ! NO PUEDES ABANDONARME! REGRESA! ERES MI HIJA! AYUAME! SOY TU MADRE!**_

_**Me detuve un momento y tome una pequeña silla del suelo, el humo apenas y dejaba vez las ventanas, golpe una y la quebré haciéndome una salida.**_

_**Corrí donde estaba…La señora Louise y le sonreí- yo no soy tu hija, tu no eres mi madre! Solo fui un error verdad? Solo soy un maniquí…asi que porque debería de salvarte?...jamás me quisiste…pues yo tampoco te quiero más.**_

_**Corrí a la ventana y de un salto la atravesé.**_

_**Después de un rato me moví nuevamente, los gritos de mi madre retumbaban en mis oídos, mire la tienda, el fuego la había cubierto totalmente, me senté y comencé a llorar. Por mi abuela…mi pobre abuela...**_

_**Mire el pañuelo de mi cuello, era uno de los pocos regalos que recibí de ella, siempre me lo ataba graciosamente en el cuello formando un gran moño.**_

_**Toda la noche me quede allí llorando y viendo el fuego destruir la tienda y los cuerpos dentro de ella.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente la policía fue a ver el lugar del incendio, solo quedaban escombros y humo.**_

_**No notaron mi presencia, así que comencé a caminar por la calle sin rumo alguno. Después de varias horas, me perdí completamente, ya no sabía que camino tenía que tomar para regresar a la tienda y a las personas que les preguntaba me hacían señas de asco, lo cual no debió sorprenderme pues estaba cubierta de o yin, mi vestido estaba quemado de las puntas y mi cabello desordenado.**_

_**Camine mucho tiempo hasta que llegue a una puerta vieja de color azul celeste, vi a varios niños entrar en ella y pensé que me dejarían jugar con ellos.**_

_**-Oye!- escuche a alguien detrás mío**_

_**-Uh?**_

_**-Cómo te llamas?**_

_**-Ju..Julieth..**_

_**-Y tus padres?**_

_**-….Están… Muertos…anoche…**_

_**-AH! Así que eres huérfana! Qué bien!**_

_**-Por?**_

_**-Por qué así te quedaras aquí con nosotros- Me dijo un niño de cabello gris y ojos pequeños, detrás de él se escondía una niña pequeña de cabello rojo como el mío, pero sus ojos eran grandes y verdes tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.**_

_**-Soy Farran, y ella es Isabel, un gusto Julieth!**_

_**Ambos me abrazaron…por primer vez…me abrazaron…**_

_**-Tam..bien…me da gusto..- llore mucho en ese momento, luego ambos, me condujeron al interior de la puerta, fue entonces que mi vida dio inicio.**_

_**Un año más tarde conocí a Levi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El fuego consumía la prisión en la oscuridad de la noche, **_

_**Una joven pelirroja se alejaba del edificio con varios niños detrás de ella,**_

_**Miro el lugar un instante, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Tomo a los niños de las manos y corrió perdiéndose entre los edificios.**_

_**Las llamas rodearon un cuerpo femenino dentro de la celda, el cuerpo tenia la mirada perdida en el techo, su cabello era calcinado y sangre salía de su boca resbalando por su mejilla poco a poco.**_

_**Continuara con el cap 5: Cenizas**_

HOLLAAA! Bueno aquí el 4 cap! *_*

No contesto sus comentarios pues creo que con leer fue suficiente (SON TAN CRUEL! MUAAJAJAJAJAJA) ok no, se me rompió el corazón al escribir O_Q…

El siguiente será un poco del pasado de Levy. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
